


Coffee date

by Saku495



Series: Biok [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, and kiss, they just talk and drink coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku495/pseuds/Saku495
Summary: They confessed to each other a couple of days ago, but Changkyun wants to see Kihyun again soon.





	Coffee date

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the series 'Biok'. I tried to make it a self explanatory oneshot, but feel free to read the previous part.  
It's kind of a filler oneshot and dialogue heavy but yeah...

Changkyun was on his way to the café where he was meeting Jooheon and Hyunwoo. He hadn't seen them since two days ago, since they went to those concerts. He did tell them about him and Kihyun, basically because he was so happy he couldn't shut up about it and keep it for himself until they met for coffee. He looked at his watch, mentally checking his schedule out. He already had some paper for next week to work on and a couple of articles to read. If he didn't get distracted after this hangout he could go pick Kihyun up at his workplace.

"Well, well, well... Look who's here." Jooheon said as soon as he got to their table and softly elbowing Hyunwoo "The gentleman who didn't sleep at his own bed the other night."

Changkyun snorted and  hung his bag at the back of his chair before sitting down "Yep, that's me. Can I order before I get bombed with questions?"

"Nah, we have your order ready." his bestfriend handed him an iced americano and he looked at it with an arched  eyebrow. "What if I didn't want this?"

"Take it as a present, it's rude to complain about them."

"Well, if the present is shitty..."

"Please, I'm dying to know what happened." Hyunwoo interrupted them "You two were especially affectionate during the concert."

"You noticed?" that time it was the older one who snorted and gave him a look "So it was obvious...Well, we talked. Basically confessed to each other, kissed and now we're going to try being more than friends. So I guess we're dating." he tried to act casual and ignore the faint blush on the tips of his ears.

Jooheon started to clap theatrically "Fucking finally. I'm so proud of you. You even went to his house."

"Ah about that..." he mumbled as his blush deepened, hiding himself behind his coffee " It was actually an accident . I forgot that the summer service had ended and the next bus was at 7 am. So Kihyun invited me to stay at their place, but nothing happened stop with that look, Joo."

"You were so close, Kyun..." he faked some tears.

"Close to what? I got myself a wonderful boyfriend, thank you very much."

Hyunwoo was smiling and lazily playing with the straw of his coffee "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you!" Changkyun looked at him with big eyes and a smile "Kihyun is so cute, I swear. He smiles a lot and blushes often. You could think he's composed all the time, like he usually  looks , but no...And he giggles." he planted his forehead on the table "Oh God the giggles. And he has pink hair." his face was completely red and he covered it with his hands.

"You're whipped." the other two deadpanned without batting an eye.

"How could I not be ?" he sighed and took a minute to drink his coffee and calm down.

The café was nice, not too loud, not too quiet, bossa nova was the background music and the decoration made it feel cozy and warm. He thought that Kihyun may like it ; i f he didn’t  know about it already, he could take him there one day. Then his phone made a noise and he saw a message from said man popping up on his screen "Oh..."

"What?"

"Nothing, he just uses a lot of exclamation points when he texts."

"And?" Jooheon looked at him confused.

"...It's so cute"

"Here we go again."

Fortunately Kihyun's workplace was  in the same city as his college, so he could go see him after a 10 minute walk. And there he was, following directions from his phone to meet Kihyun.  _ "Maybe I should have bought coffee?"  _ he thought, then discarded it.  G oing together to a cafeteria seemed a better idea. He was so damn nervous, his palms were sweating.

"Mom's spaghetti." he muttered making himself laugh "Damn it. I should have saved that for Kihyun, he'd have loved it."

He got there early, blaming his tendency to walk faster when he was nervous, and to kill time he decided to text Hoseok and tell him about him and Kihyun. Although he was sure Hyungwon told him everything already, but just in case. As soon as he texted him he got a smirking emoji back next to a _'It was about time__'_. Was it so obvious and easy for everyone? It got him weeks to attempt any kind of flirting and months to finally gather the courage to initiate a conversation about it. Anyway, he was excited for this new stage on their relationship in which he would know better about Kihyun, about him as a partner and probably about his own self too.

It almost caught him by surprise when the boy he was waiting for got out of the building, chatting with some workmates. Changkyun suppressed a laugh when he approached Kihyun and the latter looked at him with wide eyes and  with eyebrows almost gone on his hairline.

"Hey." he got closer as Kihyun beamed at him, making his heart flutter.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I told you  I'd visit." he looked at the other employees and then leaned in closer to whisper "Can I kiss you?"

"Erm..." Kihyun took a quick look over his shoulder "I don't know, to be honest."

"Let's not risk it and go." Changkyun smiled softly.

"Where?" Kihyun slightly squeezed his arm, but instead of answering Changkyun shrugged and that was enough to make him smile.

Wondering for months what he was feeling, or what Kihyun was feeling, or what his friends would feel if they had something, or what would people feel if they had something, was tiring; spending time with Kihyun was not. Feelings for him were easy, they just flowed through his body and he acted according to them before he could think about it.

Since the weather was still warm they took their coffees away and went to a park. They sat on the grass, watching people come and go and talking about their days. Changkyun was curious about how working on an artistic environment is, if their  individual personal style ever  got  in the way of what the customer  wanted.

"Yeah, sometimes it does happen " Kihyun had the head resting on the other boy's shoulder "But it's what the customer orders so... You gotta bite the bullet and focus on getting it done. There's always time for personal projects." he lifted his eyes to Changkyun "But you can kind of have the same problem, right? If you are having a bad day, for whatever the reason is, your work gets affected."

"Kinda, yeah." he swirled his coffee "By the way, did you tell Hyungwon and Minhyuk about us?"

Kihyun stiffed for a moment and moved a bit to face him "Yes. Did you want to keep it a secret?"

"No, no, no, that's not what I mean." he answered quickly and saw the other visibly relax "I told my friends too, it's just... What did they say?"

"Why? Have they been asses about it? I can have a word with them..."

Changkyun chuckled "Nah, but the first thing they had to say was  'about time' or something like that and it made me wonder if it was that...easy, and I was just dumb? They made it look  like something so obvious."

"While you spent days gaining the courage to say something." Kihyun added, and he nodded "Well... Maybe it was for them, but everyone is different. I'm sure they weren't trying to be mean." Changkyun agreed on that "But who are the ones in this relationship? Us. So we'll go at our own  pace. "

He smiled at Kihyun and made sure no one was paying attention to them before pecking his lips "You are right."

"I'm sure they only meant  to say how good and perfect we are for each other." He cringed at his own words and Changkyun shoved him "You're terrible."

After a couple of seconds Kihyun fixed some strands of hair away from the other's face, resting the hand on his cheek and kissed him.

"By the way, next week I'm going to the capital."

"Oh, for the master, right?" Kihyun nodded "Do you want me to go with you or...?"

"No no no, there's no need. I mean, you can if you want but I'll be fine on my own" he rushed to say. 

"Thank God because I'm a bit short of money at this moment but I don't want to be a bad boyfriend..."

"Kyun, is fine. Maybe we can go together in the future and spend there the weekend," he grabbed his hand "but this time I'll go after work on Friday and come back on the next night."

Changkyun stared at him and couldn't help but smile, Kihyun had that effect on him. Every time he looked at him he felt a bubbly feeling on his chest, wanted to be silly to make him laugh or tease him and couldn't help but smile. Kihyun was like the Sun but he made him feel like light too.

"Be careful, okay?" he nuzzled his cheek and Kihyun clicked his tongue "Why does everyone feel like they need to remind me of that? Minhyuk said the same when I told him that I'd share a car by one of those apps."

"Because we care" he stopped himself and blinked confused "Wait, hold on, what? You're going on a stranger's car?"

Kihyun rolled his eyes "Oh my God, here we go. I'll share it with two more people and there's an insurance  agency you can call in case someone kidnaps me."

"Don't joke about that, Ki. I know you're just being sarcastic but damn..." he looked directly  into his eyes "Really, be careful, please."

Kihyun sighed "Nothing  bad is going to happen, but do you want me to call you  throughout the trip?  Would that make you feel better?"

"Actually? Yeah, please do. It's not that I'm obsessive or that I want to know where you are 24/7..."

"I got it, babe. Don't worry."

Changkyun flushed, his heart did a little jump, and he rested his head on his palm "You called me 'babe'... I love it."

Kihyun giggled and hugged his neck, moving backwards and making him lay on top of him "I'll take notes of every place we can visit there, babe."

Changkyun groaned and hid his blush on Kihyun's neck "I love it, I love it, I love it so much."

After a while they finished their coffees, watched the sun fade and the city lights light up . They  each had to take a bus to go home, so they stood up and started to walk. They lost track of time while chatting and noticed a bit late that it was dinner time.

"I'll have a quick snack before going to bed" Kihyun said between laughs "Or maybe Minhyuk's leftovers."

"You'll have Jooheon for dinner?" he winked while trying to avoid a smack in the back of his head.

"You just called your own best friend a 'leftover' ." Changkyun rolled his eyes and muttered that it was only a joke "Speaking of those two..." Kihyun grabbed his arm "We need to plan something."

He giggled "Like what, Ki?" he walked with his hands inside his pockets "Disney Channel type of plans don't work and I'm not going to flirt with Minhyuk to make Joo jealous."

"Blergh, no" he stuck his tongue out "That's manipulative and stupid. I meant something like the four of us hanging out together so they'll spend more time with each other. I know Min, he's just waiting for a good moment to make a move . A nd maybe a dinner out or a movie night could give him that."

"Why are you so interested on pairing them  up ?" he t urned to look at him.

"Because they like each other. It's not like I'm trying to get my bestfriend a boyfriend just because."

Changkyun thought about every time Jooheon blushed after Minhyuk greeted him or grabbed his arm when he was enthusiastically telling them something. His friend would always look a bit flustered when Minhyuk talked directly to him or sat by his side, and when he tried to talk about it Jooheon would use the lamest excuse to avoid the topic, with his face red as a tomato.

"One of the good things of Minhyuk is that he's able to see the good side of everyone, you know? And he makes others see it too. Like...something you think it's a flaw of yours, he doesn't think that way of it , and he makes sure you know that." he grabbed Changkyun's arm closer.

He took his hands out of his pockets and hugged Kihyun, tip toeing to dramatically hide his face on his chest -and still, Kihyun had to crouch down a bit- "Okay, we will give them a moment to confess."

"You're messing up my hair." he slightly punched his Chabgkyun's sides.

Although, he kept his arms around him but went back to standing up properly. They stared  into each other’s eyes in s ilence for a couple of seconds, unconsciously smiling, before Kihyun closed the gap between them and kissed him. Changkyun cupped his face  between his hands and he tried really hard not to whine when he nibbled at his bottom lip before they broke apart to breathe.

"Okay" Kihyun sounded a bit breathless "You can mess it up as much as you want."

The other chuckled and  ran  a hand through his hair, brushing it back, before kissing him again. Changkyun didn't know if he would ever get used to that but he hoped he wouldn't; he didn't want to stop feeling the tingling sensation on his fingertips or the thousands of sparks against his ribcage. When he moved his hand he could feel Kihyun's quick pulse on his neck and melted a bit.

"We have to stop making out in the middle of the street." they slightly bumped their foreheads together.

"Not my fault." Kihyun pouted.

"This time it is your fault, though."

They started walking again and Changkyun had to fight himself to not hold his boyfriend's hand, even if they just impulsively kissed in the middle of the street; so he moved as close as possible so their shoulders would occasionally bump.

"I don't want to go home," Kihyun whined "I want to stay with you."

"Mr. Stark-..." he was interrupted by a soft  _ 'No' _ from the other "We'll meet this weekend. What do you wanna do?"

"I'll leave the double date for a different time. I want to have you all for myself."

Changkyun blushed and tried to hide it by looking on a different direction "Wow, okay."

"We can go to the beach! It's still warm, we can go and spend the day there." he beamed.

"And then a movie night?" his smile was contagious "We can order pizza."

"Or we can make our own pizza" Kihyun wiggled his eyebrows and looked at him in a funny way.

"Where have you been all my life?" Changkyun looked at him with adoration.

It seemed  that bus stops were an inside joke between them at that point, they both waited to their respective buses still planning the weekend. Neither of them had a driving license and both joked about it and their plans being tied to public transport. Changkyun crossed one leg over Kihyun's lap, while covering his eyes and chuckling about their situation. They decided to take driving lessons together and whoever got their license first would invite the other one  out  for dinner.

Days weren't that long anymore and nights were far gone from the suffocating humid heat of the summer and they were almost alone on the streets. The lighted rooms from the different buildings around them looked like floating lanterns on a dark sea.

"We are both going to be so sleepy tomorrow, we are dumb." Kihyun played with Changkyun's front locks.

"Today is still today, that's a worry for tomorrow."

"When you go for your second coffee of the morning think of me"

"Why does that sound like a Phantom of the Opera quote?"

Kihyun laughed loudly, throwing back his head and reaching for Changkyun's shoulder. "I love that the last part reminded you of one of the songs. I definitely got myself a really nice boyfriend."

"Say that again" he felt his own lips curling on a lazy smile.

"What? Boyfriend?" Changkyun hummed and Kihyun whispered it again against his lips.

Changkyun closed his eyes, without losing his smile, and leaned in for a kiss. Then he buried his face on Kihyun's hair and waited in that position for his bus. The concept of time is a weird one, he could spend years studying it and he'd still be amazed by the way it flows when he's having a good time.

"I can't wait to see you again." he said when he saw the bus approaching them.

Kihyun smiled to himself. The morning after they confessed to each other he was so worried about scaring Changkyun away in case he was being too needy, wanting to spend so much time with him so soon. But listening to his boyfriend saying he couldn't wait to see him again made him feel better, they were on the same page, he wasn't pushing Changkyun.

"I can send you photos until next time." Kihyun's words dripped against his temple.

"Please do. Text me when you get home."

"You too." he leaned in for a quick kiss before Changkyun stood up to go.

Kihyun waved him goodbye, smiling softly and mouthed  _ 'See you soon, babe' _ . 


End file.
